Tinkerbell
by lexwithtexmex
Summary: I'm crazy. I know that already. Thanx


Peter sat on the ledge of the window swing his legs in the breeze. It was a clear night, a nice outting without Tinkerbelle constantly around him. He had been waiting at the window sill for over an hour for wendy to appear in her room. he wasnt sure where she was but it was getting late and she was usually in her room before nine with her night gown on ready for bed. He fumbled with the feather in his hat when the knob creaked. Wendy walked in the room turning on the bed post lamp wearing only a robe and a towel. Her parents insisted that she get her own room since the night she went away to never land. they called her a woman which slightly distrubed Peter, for he didnt really know what made a woman a woman. Peter never wanted to grow up but wondered what it would be like, just to be grown up for just one night. Wendy was only 15. How could she be a woman already? Just awhile ago she was playing with dolls. Now she is only home during the summer. As he was about to unlatch the window, he gaped as her robe fell off her shoulders. From the curve of her legs to the curve of her neck he was under a new feeling never felt before. It was like finding a chest filled of glittering treasure but you couldnt touch the pieces of gold. Her hair fell past her shoulder as she shook it out the towel, skimming the split of her pale behind. He felt his hat slip past his fingers into the lawn but he didnt care, was this what being a woman meant. During her stay at neverland and times after that he never noticed the curve of her body. When she turned to face the window, Peter felt his whole body stiffen, all the blood in his body drained into the center seam of his tights. It stretch the material and bluged from his over shirt. Wendy was oblivious to the boy outside her window as she fumbled to put on her lacy night gown. A chest was flat as a wood board was now like a teepee extending from her. Sweet and supple mounds unlike anything else he had ever seen. He leaned against the window pressing his nose against the glass panel until he finally fell through tumbling on the floor before grabbing a book off the bay window to hide his appedage. " Peter, are you okay?" her dress was on now as she swayed towards him. Her hair wet tucked into the back of her dress. He gulped as she hugged him tightly to pull back looking at the book covering the bludge of his tights. " what are you doing with my homework? It doesnt matter, I havent seen you in ages. Hows tinkerbelle, the lost boys, tiger lily? Oh how I miss them dearly. Oh Peter, you didnt have to be a gentle man and remove your hat before bursting in. Just because I'm a woman now doesnt mean.."  
" You are a woman Wendy" Interrupted Peter. He looked at her and then he looked at the rest of her. " well of , Did you just see me get changed?" He could feel the color rise in his cheeks, reddening to a color similar to hooks tailored jacket. She rubbed his arm down to his hands where she pryed the book from his hands. His hands flew to cover but she placed them in hers as she lead him to sit on the bay seat. " I didn't you know, mean too. I was going to look away but.."  
" Its okay Peter, there are boys who sneak into the girls dorm. It isnt the first time it has happened. I dont mind you at all. You will never grow up." she smiled sweetly, glancing down for only a second returning her eyes to his face. It was then he wanted to flee, to fly away but everytime she touched him he wanted to move her hand to bludge in his tights. " Wendy, since you are a woman. What does it mean to be a man? You look like a woman. Do I look a like man?" She laughed, her hair now dry soft as petals against his chest. How that feeling rose and burned.  
" It looks like your manhood is showing now. Could you do that before night? Well you kinda have grow up as they say." she looked down at his tights running her fingers over it. It felt like electrity running through his groin. He noticed that her teepees were portuding from her thin gown. he rose his hands up to her chest trembling as he rubbed them. She let out a little moan as massaged them more vigorously. Without warning she untied the leather belt and pulled over his shirt. She felt his chest, lining the recent scar from the slash that Hook gave him. He was worried at first but if any one found out that Peter, Peter Pan hesisated for a girl, he would be ridicule. pulling over her night gown, he let his hands pillage over flawless skin unlike his. When he reached her root he could feel the warm moisture inside.  
" Do you want to go inside? Peter?" he looked her with a sly look as she leaned to unravel his tights showing his private to the world. It was a nice relief not to be confined to tights. without warning,pushed her into the cushion. he leaned over her and dug his private deep into her cave, inhaling deeply. More of a humid grotto than that of a treasure cave. Her tiny moans were nothing compared to when she saw they were floating a few inches above the bay seat.  
" Peter, Stop, put us down now!"she yelped. Imedditatly he pulled out and fell to the floor next to a naked wendy scrambling for clothes.  
" Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?" but outside the window sill came a bubbling laughter. Her golden bottom was up as she rolled around in laughter as the two fumble to put on clothes floating on the ceiling.  
"Tinkerbelle!!!"

11:15 PM 11/25/2009 


End file.
